


The way of the revenge

by MDH91



Series: Living with the gods [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fights, M/M, Magic, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDH91/pseuds/MDH91
Summary: Lewis finally lives happy with Sebastian after they defeated Valtteri or that seems.Lewis is at the club one night and meets a stranger called Nico Rosberg. At first glance, Nico looks like a normal and innocent man, but nothing turns out to be true. That is not all. In Bahrainia, a disaster happened during Valtteri's incarceration in which Valtteri and Kimi were killed and no one knows what happened. Worst of all, it turns out that Valtteri had a plan to get revenge on Lewis and Sebastian.What was Valtteri's plan? Who is Nico? What does Nico have to do with Valtteri? What happened in Bahrainia? Is Valtteri really dead?
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Living with the gods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897012
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the second part of the series of Living with the gods.
> 
> If you are new to these series I recommend that you read part 1, The chosen one first to avoid confusion.
> 
> Further, the drivers who are the villains in this story is just for the story. I love and have respect for every driver in this story, so please don't hate me.

Lewis is in the bar and looks at his phone. He sighed and turns off his phone.

No message, no calls. It's been a month since I saw him. He told me we would see each other today, Lewis thought and drinks his drink.

You look desperate. If you want to have a better night then I won't drink if I were you, a voice said.

Lewis looks next to him and sees a man sitting next to him. The man is taller than Lewis.

And you are?, Lewis asks.

You first, the man said friendly.

Lewis Hamilton, Lewis said.

Nico Rosberg, Nico said.

I've never seen you here before. Are you new to this city?, Lewis asks.

Yes, I just moved here, Nico said.

Okay, Lewis said.

Shall I order something to drink? Then we can get to know each other, Nico said.

Of course, Lewis said.

**Three hours later in Lewis apartment**

Lewis walks into his apartment and close the door. He turns around and looks surprised. Sebastian stands in the livingroom.

Where were you?, Sebastian asks.

I was at the bar, Lewis said.

Why?, Sebastian asks.

Because you were gone for a month without saying a reason, Lewis said.

I'm sorry Lewis, Sebastian apologized.

You better can. You show up a month later and yet you ask me where I was, but it's okay. Take your time in Bahrainia. Don't bother to send me something, Lewis said and begins to giggle.

Lewis are you drunk?, Sebastian asks concerned.

Lewis didn't answer and giggles till he collapsed. Sebastian started to sigh and drags Lewis to bed.

**The next morning**

Lewis was still sleeping and Sebastian walks into the room. Sebastian only wears a towel which means he's done with showering. Sebastian walks to Lewis and checks Lewis. Lewis wakes up and sees Sebastian.

Goodmorning, I made you breakfast, Sebastian smiles.

What?, Lewis yawns.

Here an asprin. Take in and get out of bed, Sebastian said and gives the asprin to Lewis.

 **Later in the kitchen**

What do you wanna talk about?, Lewis asks.

I wanted to ask you where you were last night, Sebastian said.

I told you, I was at the bar. Why?, Lewis asks confused.

I just want to be sure. You were really drunk last night. And I wanted to apologize for this month, Sebastian said.

It's okay. At the end of the day, we all make mistakes. But what's been up lately? You seem distracted, Lewis said concerned.

Curious things have been happening since we defeated Valtteri, Sebastian said.

Tell me everything, Lewis said.

After Valtteri ended up in the underworld where he was meant to be imprisoned for ever. Kimi was the one who had to chain Valtteri. Kimi was the one who must do it, because Kimi could protect the guards who came along if Valtteri used magic and Kimi could stop Valtteri if Valtteri tried to escape. But when the ritual was under action, something strange happened. An explotion happened out of nowhere. The other gods and me don't know how many died or how many survived, but we know that both Valtteri and Kimi died. We know also that this explotion is caused by another force, Sebastian said.

Are you sure this happened by another force? Isn't it possible that Valtteri's powers repelled Kimi's?, Lewis asks.

Normally that has no impact. The explotion was really unexpected, Sebastian said.

Do you know what this force was?, Lewis asks.

I don't really know, but this looks planned. Maybe Valtteri had a plan, but why would he kill himself? The only thing I know is that you might be in danger again, only I have to figure out for whom or what, Sebastian said.

But what could hurt me? Valtteri is dead?, Lewis asks confused and relieved at the same time.

You don't know what's behind this and that's what I'm researching. It could be Valtteri's plan, but it could also be someone else behind it. Maybe Valtteri had an other enemy, Sebastian said.

I'm not following you now, Lewis said confused.

Let me explain. We hate Valtteri for everything he had done to us, Lauda and Bahrainia. Now let's say Valtteri had another enemy and found out about this. What if he or she wanted to kill Valtteri? And if so, why? Valtteri was already imprisoned in the underworld from which he could never escape, Sebastian said.

Maybe revenge? Maybe that enemy didn't think that was enough and he or she really wanted to get rid of Valtteri?, Lewis said.

Can be a possibility. Now we have two things, one it could be Valtteri's plan. Two it can be an enemy. Did you meet someone new while I was gone? Has anyone tried to get in touch with you?, Sebastian asks to be sure.

Yes. There was one guy I met last night at the bar, Lewis said.

What's his name?, Sebastian asks.

His name was Nico Rosberg, Lewis said.

Ever seen him in this town before?, Sebastian asks.

No, he said he just moved here. He had dirty blond hair and greyish blue eyes. He was also taller than me and he was really friendly, Lewis said.

Why does this description sound so familiar to me?, Sebastian whispered to himself.

What do you mean?, Lewis asks confused.

Your description of this Nico sounds like a spirit also named Nico. Nico is one of the most dangerous spirits that Bahrainia knows. Nico was once a human like you and lived in Bahrainia with his family. Nico is created by chaos himself, Maldonado. Maldonado is the creator of chaos in Bahrainia. He wants to bring destruction to Bahrainia and that's why he brought Nico to Bahrainia to bring evil. Nico refused to become an evil spirit, but Maldonado had a trick to get his way. He created a violent storm to give Nico a lesson. The storm destroyed Nico's village. Everything was gone. His friends, parents and family. Nico knew that the storm had not just started out of nowhere, but that Maldonado started the storm. That same night, Maldonado came to Nico and showed Nico what Nico capable of, Sebastian said.

What happened after and what happened to Nico?, Lewis asks.

Maldonado earned Nico's trust and turned him into a spirit. Maldonado made Nico believe that everything good is foolish. Maldonado made him like that to stop Eccle. Maldonado's only thing that stops him is the light, because the light kills the dark and all evil magic. But Maldonado hasn't been seen in years and Nico can only be summoned by a spell with black magic, Sebastian said confused.

How then could he be summoned and why will such a spirit attack Valtteri?, Lewis asks.

Nobody knows, but look out for this Nico Rosberg, Sebastian warned.

Okay, Lewis said.

Did you actually talk to this Nico Rosberg?, Sebastian asks.

We introduced ourselves. Then he offered a drink and after that I got wasted, Lewis said.

Lewis! If he is that spirit then you have given your soul to him through that drink, Sebastian said shocked.


	2. The spirit of the dark

"What?", Lewis asks shocked.

"Yes, Lewis. You're a mortal and he's a spirit. By accepting his drink, you accepted his trust that you give him your soul. I don't know exactly how it works, but I know when people have given their souls to a spirit they start acting weird. Things like speaking different languages that those people never learned, performing rituals and don't talk to other people", Sebastian said.

"Like possession?", Lewis asks.

"Pretty much", Sebastian said.

"Man, this sounds worse than dying. What can I do?", Lewis sighed.

"Well, for now we're going back to Bahrainia. I know someone who can protect you", Sebastian said.

"Really?", Lewis asks hopefull.

"Yes", Sebastian said confident.

**Later in Bahrainia at the gate of the underworld**

Lewis and Sebastian appeared in a large room. Lewis isn't familiair with the room and feels uncomfortable.

"Sebastian, what is this place?", Lewis asks uncomfortable.

"The gate of the underworld", Sebastian said.

"And what are we doing here?", Lewis asks more uncomfortable.

"I'll show you. I'll be right back", Sebastian said and walks away.

Lewis stands alone in the room and looks around.

"Lewis?", a voice asks.

Lewis turns around and sees Charles.

"Charles? What are you doing here?", Lewis asks.

"I wanted to ask you the same", Charles said.

"Well, Sebastian brought me here. He said he wanted to introduce me to someone. Where am I exactly?", Lewis asks.

"This room is actually the courtroom where issues of the underworld are discussed. This room is also known as the gate of the underworld", Charles explained.

"Okay. So why you're here?", Lewis asks.

"I have also a meeting with someone here", Charles said.

Lewis talks further with Charles till a male voice interupted.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting", the male voice said.

A tall tanned man with dark hair and a bright smile on his face walks into the room. Lewis notices that the man is not wearing a toga, but a black and yellow warrior suit. Sebastian stands next to him.

"Hello, I'm Daniel. God of protection, creation, humans and animals", Daniel greets.

"Nice to meet you", Lewis said.

"Thank you. I suppose you know why Sebastian brought you here", Daniel said.

Lewis nods.

"Wait? You came here to meet Daniel as well?", Charles asks confused.

"Yes, we all need to talk", Sebastian said.

"I'm listening", Lewis said.

"Okay. First of all Valtteri is dead. We found his body. We found also out that the explotion was caused by black magic", Daniel said.

"Wasn't it Valtteri? He used to perform black magic", Lewis said.

"We thought that too, but we felt two different types of black magic. If one of them was Valtteri's, I guess the other one must be Nico", Daniel said.

"How do you know that?", Lewis asks confused.

"Spirit's magic are stronger than those of gods", Daniel said.

"But those of a witch are also different, right?", Lewis asks.

"No. Valtteri learned black magic from the witches. Valtteri's and the magic of the witches are therefore the same. Nico on the other hand is Maldonado's successor and this magic felt the same as Maldonado", Daniel explained.

"But why would Nico kill Valtteri?", Charles asks.

"I don't know", Daniel sighed. 

"I'm not sure, but maybe this could be a plan?", Sebastian asks.

"That sounds ridiculous to me. Why would Valtteri kill himself?", Daniel asks.

"Wait!", Lewis interupted.

Daniel and Sebastian looks at him.

"I think we're missing a point here. If Nico killed Valtteri, how is it possible for Nico to come there? Only gods can enter the underworld? And how could nobody saw him entering?", Lewis asks confused.

"Those are good points", Daniel said.

"So we don't know anything yet?", Charles asks.

"We only know that Valtteri is dead and that Nico is after Lewis. Not to mention that Nico has Lewis' soul", Sebastian sighed.

"Isn't it strange that despite Nico has Lewis' soul, nothing has happened to Lewis yet?", Charles asks confused.

"That's the reason why we wanted to talk to both of you. If Nico hasn't done anything yet, clearly means that he is going to use Lewis for something else. Also the reason how Valtteri ended up in the underworld is because of you, Charles. You helped us and now that Valtteri is dead, Nico is after everyone who had to do with this", Daniel said.

"Why is he after us?", Lewis asks confused.

"There can be several reasons why he's after us, but we're still researcing that", Daniel said.

"And further? Lock me in a room?", Lewis asks.

"Of course not. I know we just met, but I promise that I'll try my best to protect you", Daniel said.

"What are you going to do then?", Lewis asks.

"Sebastian and I keep an eye on you. Further we're going to question Latifi", Daniel said.

"Please tell me he was punished?", Lewis asks desperate.

"Yes, he's in jail", Daniel said calm.

"Thanks. So what's the plan after that?", Lewis asks.

"We can't plan any further until we've talked to Latifi", Daniel said.

"Okay, let's go", Lewis said confident.

"Uhm Lewis. I'm sorry, but you're going home", Sebastian said.

"But I want to help", Lewis said.

"Lewis, you can't. We can't risk Nico entering your mind and spying on us. I'm sorry", Sebastian said.

"Can I at least race?", Lewis asks.

"No, we cannot leave you alone. But if you want to go desperately, we can send a few guards with you", Sebastian suggest.

"No thanks. I can already see people looking after me", Lewis said uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. Nobody else will be able to see them", Sebastian said.

"Fine", Lewis sighed.

**Later at Latifi's cell**

Latifi sits on the ground. Sebastian and Daniel walks into the cell. Latifi looks up and faced them with irritation.

"Latifi", Sebastian begins.

"What do you want?", Latifi said annoyed.

"Valtteri is dead", Sebastian said.

"So?", Latifi asks bored.

"We want to talk to you", Sebastian said serious.

**Meanwhile at the Mercedes factory**

Lewis is busy with reading some documents. An assistant of Toto stands next to the desk.

"You have an appointment with the tire management now and then you immediately have an appointment with Angela", the assistant said.

"Who come from the tire management?", Lewis asks.

"Andrew Choi. He wanted to speak to Toto, but Toto said it would be better if he talked to you right away", the assistant said.

"Okay, tell him I'm ready", Lewis said.

The assistant nods and wanted to walk away, but suddenly a loud bang came from the hall. The assistant and Lewis looks at each other.

"What was that?", Lewis asks confused.

"I don't know", the assistant said confused.

"I'll call security. Maybe they know what it is", Lewis said.

"Great. I'm going to warn the other employees in this hall", the assistant said and walks away.

Lewis tries to call the security, but they don't answer. Lewis hangs up in envy and begins to swear. Not much later screams come from the hall. Lewis hears it and runs to the door. He opens the door and is shocked. The assistant lies unconscious on the floor and Nico stands behind her.

"Hello there", Nico smirks.


	3. The change

**Meanwhile at Latifi's jail**

"Tell us about Nico", Sebastian said.

"No", Latifi said urgently.

"Let me try", Daniel said to Sebastian.

Daniel walks to Latifi and kneels so that he looks Latifi straight in the eye. Daniel's eyes turns yellow and Latifi's eyes turns also yellow. Daniel gets up and Latifi stays in trans.

"Let's try it again. What do you know?", Daniel asks.

**Meanwhile at an unknown location**

Lewis is tied to a chair and Nico is looking at him.

"So?", Nico smirks.

"I told you. I don't know", Lewis said.

"You live with Sebastian! You have to know something about him!", Nico snapped.

"For the last time, I don't know. I haven't seen him for a month", Lewis said serious.

"And what about the guards?!", Nico asks irritated.

Lewis keep his mouth shut.

"You can't fool me!", Nico said irritated.

"I won't tell anything!", Lewis said angry.

"Poor choice", Nico smirks.

A red light appeared and Lewis kneels on the ground in pain.

 **Later in Bahrainia**

"Even when he's hypnotized, he doesn't say anything. Isn't there a single spell that can make him speak?", Sebastian complained.

"Not that I know. I thought hypnosis would help", Daniel sighed.

"Highness!", a guard calls and runs into the room.

"It's Mister Lewis! He's been kidnapped by Nico!", the guard panicked.

Sebastian's eyed widen and walks furious at Latifi's cell.

**A few minutes later in Latifi's cell**

Latifi still sits on the floor and Sebastian walks into the cell. Sebastian looks irritated at Latifi.

"Where is he?!", Sebastian asks furious.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Latifi said innocent.

Sebastian couldn't hold it anymore and fires a fireball at Latifi.

**Later in the hall in the temple**

Sebastian looks sad at the floor. Daniel sees it and walks to him.

"Sebastian", Daniel begins. 

"What is it?", Sebastian sighed.

"We found a letter at Lewis's office", Daniel said and shows the letter.

_**"Come get him at the place where death and life met. Take The Book of Death with you~ Nico"** _

Daniel looks at Sebastian and Sebastian is done reading.

"He's gonna pay for this", Sebastian said urgently.

"But we need to know where they are. Where do life and death meet? Why does he want The Book of Death?", Daniel asks confused.

**Meanwhile at the unknown place**

Nico keeps asking and threatening Lewis, but Lewis doesn't say anything.

"Your playtime will be over soon", Lewis said.

Nico smirks and his hand begins to glow. Lewis body begins also to glow.

"You know that you've given me your soul and that Valtteri is dead. Good thing you and your friends are catching up", Nico laughs.

"What do you mean?", Lewis asks confused.

"I've said too much", Nico said.

Nico snapped his fingers and Lewis collapsed on the ground.

 **Meanwhile at Bahrainia**

Sebastian and Daniel are still talking with each other. Sebastian is explaining what the letter means.

"See, when someone is born that is new life and dying is still dying. These two events only occur in hospitals. Lewis is he has been held hostage in a hospital and mainly an abandoned hospital", Sebastian said.

"What's a hospital?", Daniel asks confused.

"It's a place where medical help is provided to mortals", Sebastian explained.

"But there may be several where Lewis lives", Daniel sighed.

"Yes, but we have to look at the region where Lewis works", Sebastian said.

"Are you sure? Doesn't this seem too facile?", Daniel asks.

"It is. He wants us to find him as soon as possible so that he has The Book of Death sooner. That's why he didn't kill Lewis and that's why he kidnapped Lewis", Sebastian said.

"Do you have an idea why he wants the book?", Daniel asks.

"I don't know. I only know that we have to save Lewis, but before we go I need you to do me a favor", Sebastian said.

**Later at Earth at the abandoned hospital**

Sebastian and Daniel walks outside to the entrance of the abandoned hospital. When they reach the hospital, they see Nico waiting for them. Sebastian looks pissed at him.

"Where is Lewis?", Sebastian asks cold.

"Did you get what I asked you?", Nico asks and avoids Sebastian's question.

"Yes", Sebastian sighed.

"Great", Nico smirks.

"Now, give him to me", Sebastian commands.

"Give me the book first", Nico said.

Sebastian sighed and walks to Nico. He gives the book. Meanwhile Daniel sneaks into the hospital to free Lewis without Nico knowing.

 **Later in Daniel's temple in Bahrainia**

A flash appeared. Daniel and Lewis appeared in the room. Daniel puts his finger on Lewis's forehead and a yellow light appears over Lewis. After the light, Lewis's bruises have disappeared and Lewis is wearing a white toga.

"Better?", Daniel asks.

"Yes, thank you", Lewis said relieved.

"You don't have to worry anymore. You're save here and Nico won't reach you here", Daniel said.

"What about Sebastian?", Lewis asks concerned.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon", Daniel said calm.

After Daniel said that, Sebastian appeared and Lewis looks relieved at Sebastian. Sebastian walks to Lewis and hugs him. Lewis hugs back.

"I see you later", Daniel said friendly and dissapeared.

Sebastian and Lewis released each other.

"Are you okay?", Sebastian asks concerned.

"Yes, where were you?", Lewis asks.

"Fighting with Nico", Sebastian said.

"And?", Lewis asks.

"He escaped. Lewis, you're not save anymore. It's gonna take more than us to protect you, but there are a few spells that can help protecting you", Sebastian sighed.

"I'll take them", Lewis said urgently.

"Okay, follow me", Sebastian said.

Lewis walks with Sebastian to the center of the room. In the center of the room is a grunt painting in the shape of a circle. Lewis moves to the center of the circle. Sebastian begins to cast a spell and the circle begins to light up.

"You're ready?", Sebastian asks.

"I am", Lewis said confident.

The circle lights more up and wind comes out of the circle and forms a tornado around Lewis. The tornado will light up and after a few minutes the tornado will go away. The light from the circle also dims. Lewis is still in the circle, but his eye color has changed from brown to silver.


	4. The anger of Max

**The next day at Earth in the cafe at Silverstone**

Sebastian and Lewis sits at a table. Lewis is eating something and Sebastian looks around.

"Do you know where Daniel is? Didn't he say he'd want to meet us here?", Lewis asks confused.

"He's probably on his way", Sebastian said.

"Something else, about yesterday. Are you sure that spell I took will protect me?", Lewis asks.

"Yes, it will", Sebastian said confident.

"Look, I don't know how magic works but this spell seems it doesn't work. I mean nothing about this spell seems protecting and I don't notice anything either", Lewis said doubtfull.

"Believe me, it works. By the way, Daniel is here", Sebastian said.

Lewis looks around and sees a Daniel entering the cafe. Lewis is surprised by Daniel's clothes, because Daniel looks like a normal man in the clothes. Daniel is wearing a white Adidas sweater with black skinny jeans and black sneakers. Daniel walks to the table and takes a seat.

"Hi", Daniel greets.

"Hey, you look good", Lewis said surprised.

"Thanks, I know how to dress like an Earthling. Anyway, how are you feeling?", Daniel asks.

"Fine", Lewis said.

"Great", Daniel said relieved.

"So did you find out why Nico wanted that book?", Lewis asks.

"That's the reason why I wanted to talk to you. We have another problem", Daniel said and smiles uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?", Lewis asks nervous.

"See, that book was created by evil himself, Maldonado. It's a dangerous object. It can control and reawaken the dead if the spells in that book are performed correctly. The afterlife belongs to Max and if you try to bring someone back from the dead, you're stealing from Max. The problem is, Max found out about this and he's furious and when he's furious, he brings destruction to everything that comes in his way. His target is us", Daniel said nervous.

"So you're saying that if Nico use that book, we're going to be punished by Max?", Lewis asks scared.

"Even worse", Daniel warned.

"What?! Why?! We're not the ones reawaking the dead!", Lewis said shocked.

"But we're the ones who gave the book to Nico", Daniel said.

"I was kidnapped!", Lewis said shocked.

"That's not Max's problem. If it had been up to him you would be locked in a room until this was resolved", Daniel said.

"That's cruel", Lewis said. 

"That's Max. He's not cruel and he's not lovely either", Daniel sighed.

"How did you found that book in the first place?", Lewis asks.

"Kimi was the last one who had the book", Daniel said. 

"This was Nico's perfect plan. He killed Kimi so we had the book and then he kidnapped me so we gave that book to him and then we would get in trouble", Lewis said defeated.

"I don't think so. You forget one thing. You don't know who Nico is trying to reawaken", Sebastian said.

"Probably nothing good. I think he's building an army against us", Lewis sighed. 

"I think not. We gave the book to Nico, but he's still stealing from Max if he reawakens anyone. Max didn't find out we gave it to Nico unless Nico tries to reawaken anyone. If Nico does that, he will not only putting us in danger but himself too", Daniel said.

"I'm confused. First you said that Max is danger for us because we gave the book to Nico and now you're saying that Max is danger for Nico", Lewis said confused.

"You understand correctly. If Nico does something with the book, Max will kill him and us. This means that Nico is not trying to reawaken anyone. If he does, it's his loss as well", Daniel said. 

"But if we are wrong?", Sebastian asks curious.

"What?", Lewis and Daniel asks confused.

"Let's start with Valtteri's mysterious death. We have two suspects. One, an anonymous enemy, but that's impossible because nobody except gods can enter the underworld. Two, Nico. He could have killed Valtteri, because it was part of a plan, Only we don't know that for sure and Nico can't enter the underworld for the same reason. But assume that Nico killed Valtteri. We know Nico forced us to give the Book Of Death so that Max would get mad at us, but Max will not know that Nico has the book unless Nico tries to reawaken anyone. The question is, who? Valtteri? If Nico killed Valtteri, why would Nico reawaken him? I think that was the only way to get Valtteri out of the underworld and if Valtteri is out there, all Nico has to do is to bring him alive with the book. Yes, Max will kill Nico. But Nico is going to save himself by giving Max a soul, Lewis's soul. He's going to trade Lewis's soul for Valtteri's!", Sebastian said shocked.


	5. The god of the light

"No, no, no! Nico can't just give away my soul to Max! There must be something you can do about it!", Lewis panicked.

"Actually all this can only happen if Nico really killed Valtteri which he couldn't. There is no way he got inside the underworld", Daniel said.

"Yes, but if he managed to get into the underworld, we just need to figure out how he got inside", Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, can't you just look into the future or the past to find out who killed Valtteri?", Lewis asks.

"Sorry, but there is a possibility that we might never find out who killed Valtteri. By the way I already tried it and there was nothing", Sebastian said. 

"Does that mean we're going to die?!", Lewis asks shocked.

"No, I often see the future not clearly and I couldn't see the past, because Valtteri's death happened in the underworld", Sebastian said.

"Thanks, that adds more haziness", Lewis sighed.

Not much later, a force field appeared and a guard runs into the cafe. The guard runs to Daniel.

"Your highness", the guard bows to Daniel.

"What are you doing here?", Daniel asks confused.

"Bahrainia is in danger!", the guard warned.

"What?", Daniel asks confused.

"Nico has attacked Charles' palace with his army and worst of all is that Maldonado escaped! Eccle needs your help with protecting the disk! Also Max is furious, because you gave Nico the Book of Death!", the guard panicked.

"What's the disk?", Lewis asks to Sebastian.

"Daniel can better explain that. I need to stop Max and calm him down before he makes the situation worse", Sebastian said and dissapeared.

Daniel looks at the guard.

"Warn the other gods, we need as much help as possible. Try also to protect Charles", Daniel commands.

The guard nods and dissapeared.

"Lewis, I explain the disk later. We have to go now", Daniel said.

Lewis stands up and Daniel nods. A flash appeared and they're gone.

 **A few minutes later in Bahrainia in a temple**

"So are you going to tell me?", Lewis asks.

"The disk is a hall where Eccle stores all his powers and what Eccle's powers connects with the light. Without Eccle's powers, there is no light. If Maldonado gets access to these powers, we don't have light anymore and Bahrainia will be doomed", Daniel said.

"That's horrible. What are you going to do?", Lewis asks.

"Don't worry about that", Daniel said calm.

"What about Sebastian? How is he going to stop Max?", Lewis asks concerned.

"I trust he can stop Max", Daniel said calm.

"So, what am I going to do?", Lewis asks.

"You're staying here", Daniel said.

Daniel snapped in his fingers and guards appeared into the room. A flash also appeared and after the flash, Daniel changed into his warrior suit.

"Protect him", Daniel commands.

The guards nods and Daniel dissapeared. The guards walked to Lewis and one of the guards summon a spell. A grey circle appeared above Lewis's head which forms a force field.

 **Later at Eccle's palace**

Daniel stands next to Eccle and looks at him.

"My guards are protecting Charles and the chosen one. I'll help you, Eccle. If Maldonado gets your powers, Bahrainia lose for good", Daniel said.

"That would be unwise, Daniel. If Nico kills Charles, there will be no ruler left for Bahrainia and that will lead to another war. A war for the throne. I will deal with Maldonado and you'll protect Charles", Eccle said.

"But?", Daniel asks confused.

"Don't worry Daniel. I'll help Eccle", a voice behind Daniel said.

Daniel turns around and sees Kubica standing in front of him.

"Thank you Kubica. I accept your help", Eccle said friendly.

"Your welcome. By the way I brought some help if you don't mind", Kubica said.

The door of the throne room opened and a group of men walks into the room. Seen by the clothes, they're all good witches. Pierre and Daniil are also in this group.

"This needs to stop and we're helping with that", Pierre said.

"Thank you" , Eccle said friendly.

**Later at the border of the disk**

Many guards lies unconscious on the floor. A man with dark hair looks at them and smiles at them. He walks to the border, but is stopped by Eccle.

"Maldonado!", Eccle hissed.

Maldonado turns around and smiles at Eccle. He sees also Kubica.

"I was already expecting you", Maldonado smirks.

"Well, you're not welcome here", Kubica said irritated.

Kubica's hands glows and the glows forms a scepter. Maldonado smiles at it and he forms a dark red beam. When the beam dissapeared, Maldonado had cloned into 10 clones.

"Who are you going to attack? Me?", Maldonado teased and smirks.

Kubica looks at the clones and got an Idea. He stamps his scepter on the ground and beams of light come from the ground and attack the clones, but it has no effect. Maldonado laughs.

"My turn", Maldonado smirks.

Maldonado forms a ball and aimed it at Kubica. When the ball reached both Kubica and Eccle, the ball forms a dark force which dropped both gods to the ground. Kubica is the first one who stands up and grabs his scepter. He aims the scepter at the sky and the scepter turns blue. A ray of light forms and is fired at Maldonado. Maldonado dodge the ray with a forcefield and Kubica started to curse.

 **Meanwhile at waterfalls near Charles' temple**

"My dear witches. We must stop Maldonado and protect Bahrainia. Then a new era will start for us. An era which will prove that we are not villains and that we can come out of the shadows of the bad witches. To prove that we're good too and since we've been given this chance, as the return of the favor we need to protect the light", Pierre said.

"Why should we Pierre? The gods just want our help and then? We crawl back to the shadows? They're gods and we're witches. We would never be equal to them", Daniil said confused.

"Maybe the reason is that we always accepted that we're witches and we're not. Witches is just a name the gods gave us because we can master black magic and now it's our chance to prove them wrong", Pierre said confident.

"You're right", an other witch said.

"Yes, I'm with you", another witch said.

"Me too", another witch said.

"What do you think now Daniil?", Pierre asks.

"Alright, let's do this", Daniil said confident.

The witches faced the waterfall and begins to pray. The waterfall turns orange and the sun starts to rise again. The darkness disappears and more light appears.

 **Meanwhile at the border of the disk**

Maldonado still stands with his clones face to face with Kubica and Eccle. Maldonado feels something weird and looks at his clones. Eccle feels it also and looks at the sky.

"The light? It's coming back", Eccle thought and feels stronger.

Eccle focus on Maldonado and his eyes turns orange. The light became stronger and Maldonado becames weaker. Maldonado's clones vanished and Maldonado collapses on the ground. Eccle strikes a beam at Maldonado and Maldonado vanished too. Kubica looks at Eccle and Eccle nods.

"He's back in his world", Eccle said and walks away.

 **Meanwhile at Charles' temple**

Guards are fighting with Nico's army. Daniel is also fighting with Nico's army and manages to defeat them. Daniel looks around if there are more, but he sees nothing. He looks at the guards and the guards give a sign that they can handle the situation alone now. Daniel nods and runs to Charles' room.

**Meanwhile at Charles' room**

There is a knock on the door and Charles opens the door. He sees Daniel.

"Charles", Daniel said relieved.

"Daniel", Charles said.

Charles hugs Daniel and Daniel hugs back, but Daniel begins to smirk and his eyes turns red. A red glow develops when Charles and Charles falls unconscious on the floor. Daniel looks at it and a glow appeared. It turns out this Daniel was fake and it's Nico. Guards run into the room and sees Nico. Nico laughs at them and dissapeared.

Meanwhile the real Daniel runs to the room and reach the door. He sees that the guards are inside and walks into the room. Daniel looks at the floor and sees Charles.

"No!", Daniel said shocked.


	6. A new discovery

**A day later at the funeral**

Charles lies on a stone table in a black robe. Other gods surrounded the table and wears also black robes. Some are crying and some looks furious. Lewis, Sebastian and Daniel looks also at Charles.

"We're all here to show our honor to Charles the youngest, god of the sky. He was the beloving supposed king of this kingdom, but unfortunately suffered a tragic death. Before we continue the ceremony, there is time for some last words", the priest said.

Daniel sighed and walks to the stone table. He feels tears in his eyes and looks at Charles.

"I know Charles for my whole life and he was like a younger brother to me. Unfortunatly, his life was far from perfect. He was always unlucky and got almost nothing. He didn't even get something as simple as getting love from his cousin. Poor guy", Daniel sighed and Lewis walks to the stone table.

"I knew Charles the least, but what I did know about him is that he was really sweet. Maybe it was a short time, but he taught me one thing. To not hold your fear and keep your best foot forward. Charles, thank you for that", Lewis said sad. 

The other gods says something too and says goodbye to Charles. The priest walks to the table and looks up.

"It's time, master Max gave his sign that he's ready. We must now let go Charles into the afterlife and let him rest in peace", the priest said.

The priest begins to mumble a spell and a portal appeared. The portal forms around Charles and Charles fades away with the portal.

 **Later after the funeral in the central hall of the temple**

Lewis is talking with Sebastian. Lewis looks at the ground and Sebastian looks sad.

"What are we going to do, Sebastian? There's nothing left anymore and Bahrainia is fallen", Lewis sighed.

"I must protect you at all costs", Sebastian mumbles.

"Me? Don't you care about Bahrainia? How am I still important when Nico is going to dominate this world?", Lewis asks confused.

"It will all be clear soon", Sebastian said.

"What is it? Why is everyone here hiding something from me?", Lewis asks confused.

"You will find out", Sebastian said.

"I'm tired of this. I used to be a normal racer and like every human I had desires. I wanted to live a life and become an worldclassified racer. Winning races and enjoying everything. Now I'm broken and half possessed. I feel so numb and I'm sick of this", Lewis said sad.

"Lewis", Sebastian said and hugs him.

"I love you", Lewis said.

"I love you too. I promise I'll clean this mess and we'll live happily together", Sebastian said.

"Okay", Lewis said and released Sebastian.

Sebastian smiles at him and Lewis smiles back. A flash appeared and Daniel stand in front of them. Sebastian turns around.

"Sebastian, we have an issue", Daniel said concerned.

"Don't we have enough already?", Sebastian sighed.

"Sadly no", Daniel said.

"What is it?", Sebastian asks tired.

"Because Charles didn't had a successor and you were his councillor. You'll be the new king", Daniel said.

"What?!", Sebastian asks shocked.

"There's nobody in line for the throne and you're the only option now", Daniel said.

"And?", Lewis asks but his mouth shut out of his own.

Lewis started to cough like crazy and also starts to shiver. Sebastian and Daniel looks concerned at Lewis. At one point, Lewis stops and his eyes closed immediately.

"Lewis?", Sebastian asks concerned.

After a minute, Lewis opens again. The shocking part is that Lewis' eyes are ice blue now instead of silver. Lewis starts smirking and looks at Sebastian. Sebastian steps backwards.

"Lewis? Everything alright?", Daniel asks carefull.

"Everything will be alright if I get the throne", Lewis smirks with a completely different voice.

Sebastian and Daniel looks shocked at Lewis. The voice Lewis spoke with was Valtteri's voice.

"Lewis?!", Sebastian asks shocked.

"Lewis isn't here anymore. It's me", Valtteri smirks.

"How's that possible?! You're dead, Valtteri!", Daniel said with disbelieve.

"Well, here I am in Lewis' body", Valtteri smirks.

"No! Get out of him!", Sebastian yells.

"You'll just end up hurting him. You can't hurt me. I'm him now and will forever be till I kill you both", Valtteri smirks.

"No!", Sebastian yells.

Sebastian forms fire chains and tied them around Valtteri. Valtteri tries to break the chains with his powers, but can't.

"Why can't I get this thing off?!", Valtteri screams.

"Because you're in a body of a mortal. Daniel, get help", Sebastian orders.

Daniel nods and dissapeared. Sebastian faced Valtteri again and Valtteri looks pissed.

"Talk! How did you got inside his body?!", Sebastian yells.

Valtteri keeps smirking and a flash appears. Nico stands next to Valtteri and Sebastian looks pissed.

"Well well, what do we have here?", Nico smirks.

"Nico! How did you come here?! How is he alive?!", Sebastian yells.

"Why should I tell you? I don't owe you anything. The soul purpose was supposed to kill you. One is down, two more to go. This is it, Sebastian. You can't stop us. Evil won", Nico smirks and freed Valtteri.

"Tell me", Sebastian said cold.

"Alright. Will you do the honors, Valtteri?", Nico asks.

"Of course. Let's start from 2 years ago, when I was in prison. After I was imprisoned, my powers were unable to work there but one power was left. My blood. With the power in my blood that endured me, I summoned Nico. I called Nico to help me escape in exchange of power. He needed that and I needed revenge so I gave him some of mine. I taught him everything and I made him more powerfull. He agreed to help me with my plan. So I waited for one year and hid my greatest weapon while I planned the greatest escape. Nico was the one who caused the explosion", Valtteri said.

"But why did Nico do it? Kimi was going to kill you anyways", Sebastian said confused.

"I wanted to kill Kimi as well! He betrayed me!", Valtteri said toxic.

"Are you sure you're not the one who betrayed everyone? How are you even alive?", Sebastian asks serious.

"I gave Nico my soul. Maybe my body is gone, but my soul is still alive. After Lewis gave his soul to Nico, Nico replaced Lewis' soul with mine. That's how I entered Lewis' body", Valtteri said.

"And how did Nico enter the underworld?", Sebastian asks.

"He had my powers, that's how he could enter, but enough talk now. It's time for you to die", Valtteri smirks.

Valtteri shoot an ice beam at Sebastian and Sebastian forms a fire shield to protect him. Sebastian forms a fire ball in his hands, but Valtteri smirks.

"So you're going to kill Lewis?", Valtteri smirks.

"No, but Nico!", Sebastian yells.

"If you kill me, you're going to kill Lewis too because I have his soul. You cannot harm us anymore. You'll going to hurt him instead", Nico smirks.

Sebastian looks shocked and got tears in his eyes. The fire ball faded and Sebastian looks at the ground. Valtteri and Nico summon a spell and an explosion happened. After the explosion, Sebastian lies unconcious on the floor. Nico and Valtteri laughs at it. At one point, Valtteri starts shivering and Valtteri's soul dissapeared. Lewis' soul is back in Lewis' body and looks shocked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian?", Lewis asks with disbelieve and runs to Sebastian.

"No, this can't be! Sebastian, wake up!", Lewis cried. 

Nico looks at it and keeps laughing. Lewis feels the tears on his cheeks and looks furious at Nico.

"THIS IS OVER NOW, FOR GOOD!!!!!", Lewis screams.

Lewis eyes turned from silver to purple and purple sparks went all over his body. He stamps his foot on the ground and a huge beam of thunder appears and hits Nico with tremendous speed.

**Later in an medical room**

Lewis opens his eyes and sees he's lying in a bed. He sees Daniel looking at him.

"D-Daniel?", Lewis asks difficult.

"Yes, c'mon sit up", Daniel suggest and helps Lewis to sit up.

"Can you please explain what happened?", Lewis asks.

"I know you're very confused about what happened, but Lewis. You're not human", Daniel said.

"What?", Lewis asks confused.

"You're one of us. You're a god too. You know Eccle and Maldonado were never on good terms. When Eccle realised that Maldonado had a son, he was worried. It would be impossible to control them", Daniel explained.

"What do you mean?", Lewis asks more confused.

"Lewis, have you ever met your mother?", Daniel wondered and Lewis looks shocked.

"No, I never saw her. My father told me that he met her one time and that she was immediately pregnant. According to him, he had never seen her again after that time and could not find her until one day he found me on the sidewalk in front of his house when I was a baby with a note from her", Lewis said shocked.

"That means you're born in Bahrainia. Lewis, your mother is the sister of Eccle and it's true she was once on earth for an investigation. It's also true she was pregnant when she came back. Pregnant of the God of Thunder. That baby also had a dark skincolor and was no longer to be found in Bahrainia after a day. It all makes sense now. You were meant to be to go back to Bahrainia to protect us against Nico", Daniel said.

"I defeated Nico?", Lewis asks with disbelieve.

"Yes, Lewis", Daniel said proud.

"But how did I never realise it?", Lewis asks confused.

"Because you were a half human like Charles. You didn't had powers before you took your vows. After you took your vows, you became a god. We hid it to protect you from Nico and Valtteri", Daniel said.

"So Nico and Valtteri died?", Lewis asks carefull.

"Yes, you killed them. It's over", Daniel said.

"And Sebastian?", Lewis asks concerned.

"I'm alright", Sebastian said.

Sebastian walks into the room and Lewis sees him. He walks to Sebastian and hugs him.

"How are you still alive?", Lewis asks confused.

"Max spared me as an apology gift to you", Sebastian said.

"Apology?", Lewis asks confused.

"Max found out that we had the book and was furious. He wanted to punish us, but he didn't know that you were a god. The God of Thunder who protected us and destined to bring light. I told him everything and that's how I stopped him", Sebastian explained.

"I'm so glad that you're alive", Lewis said relieved.

"I'm glad too and I don't ever want to lose you, the God of Thunder", Sebastian said admiringly.

"And I don't want to lose you too, the God of Fire", Lewis said admiringly.

Sebastian comes closer and hugs Lewis. Lewis kiss Sebastian on his lips and Sebastian kiss back. They look each other in the eyes and kiss each other deeply.

* * *

**The end**


End file.
